Winter Challenge
by Thirteen94
Summary: In a Storybrooke with no curse A series of one shots centring around my two favourite ships Belle/Ruby Emma/Regina Rated T for saftey
1. Sweaters

Day 1- Sweaters

Ruby placed the pancakes on the counter, It was 7:14, Belle would walk through those doors within the minute. Smiling to herself she collected the cup of hot chocolate and brought it over to the sheriff, miss Emma Swan.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma mumbled, not looking up from her paper.  
"What's wrong? In the dog house again?" Ruby smirked knowingly.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Emma defended causing Ruby to chuckle  
"What did you do?" Emma didn't reply for a minute  
"Henry found my Grand theft auto game..." she trailed off, Ruby waited for her to continue. "Me and Regina, we were having coffee in the kitchen. Henry walked in and said, and I quote `Daddy's back you bitches!`"  
"Oh my god you're kidding!?" Emma shook her head

"That is the best way to start the morning ever!" Ruby exclaimed laughing.  
"Stop laughing! I'm in serious trouble.. She wouldn't even kiss me goodbye this morning.." Emma pouted.  
"Listen Em, just grovel, you're pretty good at it."  
"True that. What about you? Where's your little bookworm?" Emma asked, desperately trying to change the conversation. Ruby went to reply but the sound of the bell on the door caught her attention.  
"Right here." Ruby replied with a wink. She walked over to greet the girl in question but stopped short when she saw what her girlfriend was wearing.  
"Belle. What?" she asked dumbfounded  
"What? This? It's called a sweater Ruby."  
"I can see that...But is the flashing lights a bit much?" Ruby frowned slightly. Belle laughed and hugged her girlfriend.  
"Come on babe, it's Christmas!"  
"In like a month Belle!" Ruby replied into the smaller girls shoulder.

"Okay, but it's cold so I thought I'd get into the spirit early!" Belle replied enthusiastically. Ruby chuckled and moved back behind the counter so she could pour herself another coffee  
"Whatever, so long as you don't have a matching one for me It's fine." She laughed again taking a long drink from her coffee. When Belle didn't reply Ruby caught her gaze. No words needed to be said.  
"Oh, you **didn't**!?"  
Sheepishly Belle pulled a bright red sweater out from the bag Ruby hadn't even known she was carrying. Ruby stared at it for a moment, it featured a far to happy Rudolf surrounded by Christmas trees.  
Sighing Ruby took the red garment from her girlfriend.  
"At least it doesn't flash..." She sighed thankfully  
"well..." Belle chimed in, she reached over and pressed something on the sweater, surely enough the trees began to flash as did Rudolf's nose.  
"Oh dear god, really?!" Ruby began searching for the off button but to no avail.  
"They also came with reindeer horns..." Belle added shyly  
"You're kidding?"  
"Please Rubs?" Belle pulled her best puppy dog eyes and Ruby knew she couldn't say no.  
"Fine..." Ruby replied after a long sigh. "I'll wear it when we're walking home okay?"  
Belle looked like a kid on Christmas.

As Ruby finished cleaning the diner, all she had to do was wait for Belle to come by so they could walk home together. She caught the sight of the sweater and matching horns on the coat hook.  
Slowly she approached the mass of red and pulled the sweater on.  
"Oh my god that is so cute!" Belle practically screamed as she ran into the diner.  
"Thanks...I guess." Ruby replied as Belle greeted her with a kiss. "There really isn't a way to stop the flashing?"  
"Nope." Belle smiled. Ruby sighed.  
"Okay then, you ready to go?" Ruby asked holding her hand out for Belle.  
"Not quite.." Belle smirked, she pulled the horns from the hook and placed them on Ruby's head before putting her own on.  
"Bellleeee" Ruby pouted. Belle pouted, Ruby cursed her lack of willpower and nodded.

The streets of Storybrooke were quiet, Ruby thanked the gods that nobody would see her dressed in matching flashing sweaters with her girlfriend whilst simultaneously wearing reindeer horns.  
Her blessings were short lived however as a familiar blonde haired woman walked around the corner and practically collided with them, her own girlfriend in tow.  
"Ruby? Belle? What..." Emma began giving them the once over.  
"My my Miss Lucas, what a...vibrant sweater" Regina gave her trademark smirk. If Ruby wasn't so terrified she could have sworn Regina was about to burst into laughter  
"On the contrary madame mayor, Belle brought me this, It's rather warm" Ruby even made a point of standing behind Belle to wrap her arms around the smaller girls waist.

"And the horns..?" Emma asked gesturing to the horns on top of both girls heads.  
"THEY SING!" Belle chimed in happily. She reached up to Ruby's horns and pressed yet another mystery button.  
The four woman stood in silent awe as the carol sang through the headgear

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games._

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history.  


This time, Regina did laugh. Hard. Ruby stole a glance to Emma who looked positively concerned for her girlfriends well-being.  
"'Gina?" Emma asked.  
"Miss Lucas-" Regina began but laughter once again took over. Ruby frowned and looked towards Belle who was kicking the snow at her feet.  
"Hey.." Ruby coaxed.

"I'm sorry if you're embarrassed.." Belle sighed  
"I'm not, I'm in shock over the mayor over there having a laughing fit, but I'm not embarrassed, It's cute. You're cute." Ruby smiled

"Really?" Belle asked looking up to her girlfriend

"Really." Ruby confirmed and leant to kiss her girlfriend.  
"'Gina why are you still laughing?!" Emma's concerned voice filled the street "What is going on?!"  
Belle sighed causing Ruby to look at her with a questioning look.  
"I got this." She winked. Both Ruby and Emma watched with confusion as Belle gathered as much snow as she could carry. Calmly walk over to Regina...  
And them dump the contents onto the dark haired woman.

The scream that followed would haunt the three girls for the rest of their lives.


	2. Snowball Fight

Day 2- Snowball fights

"Oh shit..." Emma mumbled as she moved beside Ruby. They had just witnessed Belle dump a rather large amount of snow on the Mayor of Storybrooke. The brunette seemed to realise what she had done and backed away to hide behind Ruby.  
Regina stood motionless, anger burned in her eyes. Slowly she crouched to the ground and gathered a small amount of snow. The three girls who stood huddled together look at each other and frowned.  
Emma began to say something when the snowball hit her square in the face.  
"Regina!" She screamed as she spat out the crushed snowflakes. "What the hell?!"  
"Ms Swan, I do not care for that language, or do I need to remind you about the situation with Henry last night?" Regina smirked. "And for the record, I was aiming for Miss Lucas."  
"What did I do?!" Ruby yelled.  
"You let your little girl off of her leash." Regina shot back.

Belle and Ruby shared a look.  
"Well." Ruby began. She walked towards Regina trying her best to be intimidating, she watched as the mayor raised a questioning eyebrow. She hadn't noticed the ball of snow stealthily hidden behind the waitresses back.  
"Snowball fight!" Ruby yelled battle-cry fashion before she slammed the ball of snow into Regina's face.  
"Oh shit." Emma sighed as she hid her face with the palm of her hand. Belle shot her a questioning look.  
Ruby and Regina simply stood, eye's locked in a silent battle.  
"You dare challenge me Miss Lucas?"  
"It's Ruby. And you're damn right I just challenged you." Ruby shot back

"Miss Swan." Regina stated simply. Emma let out an agitated sigh and moved to stand beside Regina. Ruby gave her an incredulous look.

"Whipped much?" Came Ruby's snarky comment.  
"Shut up..." Emma sighed. Belle moved to stand beside Ruby.

"Miss- Ruby, Belle." Regina corrected herself. "These are the conditions for battle." Emma groaned again. "Quiet Miss Swan. As I was saying. Tomorrow, 4pm at my manor. Don't be late other wise I shall consider it as an act of surrender." And with that the mayor turned on her heel and walked away.  
Emma, Belle and Ruby simply stood in silence for minute before Emma gave yet another low sigh, shrugged her shoulders and turned to catch up to her girlfriend.

Ruby and Belle stared at each other.  
"The fuck just happened?" Ruby thought aloud.

Emma finally caught up with Regina and took the older woman's hand in her own.  
"'Gina...Are you serious?"  
"I don't back down from a challenge, nor do I lose Miss Swan."  
"Drop the Miss Swan thing babe... But seriously? Is there any need to treat a snowball fight like a war?"  
Regina didn't reply, Emma's eyes widened in realisation  
"You want a snowball fight don't you? You was having fun back there!" She practically jumped with joy.  
"Miss Swan, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
"...No..."  
"Then I suggest you be quiet." Regina dead panned. Emma sighed and remembered Ruby's words from earlier.  
"I am so whipped..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Belle asked. They were stood outside the front door of the Mills-Swan household.  
"Never been more sure in my life." Ruby replied, determination burning bright in her eyes.  
"You're both taking this so seriously..." Belle sighed. "All I wanted was to wear matching sweaters with my girlfriend. Now we're about to have a snowball war with Emma and Regina. Next you'll be telling me we'll be baking gingerbread men and having photos of each other in our homes."  
"Now you're being ridiculous. I bet you $20 dollars that it will never come to that."  
"You are so on." Belle smirked. Ruby shook her head and moved to knock the door only for a familiar figure to open it and stare up at them.

"Henry!" Belle smiled

"Get In quickly you head-dicks." He replied. The smile fell from both Ruby and Belle's faces.  
"Henry! I heard that!" Emma came running into the hallway. She crouched down next to him.  
"Grand theft auto?" Ruby questioned.  
"Yeah.." Emma sighed. "Look kid, If you want to keep playing that game, you can't greet people by calling them that okay?"  
"...Fine." He sighed. "Sorry guys."  
"Don't worry about it Henry." Ruby laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"Are you going to join in with the snowball fight?" Belle asked.

"Nah, Emma said I can play Grand theft auto while you guys are outside, plus Mom gets scary when she's being competitive." Emma hummed in agreement

"Do you guys want to come through? Regina..." Emma trailed off for a moment. "Regina set up territory lines..."  
Belle frowned as she followed both Ruby and Emma towards the kitchen where they were met with quite the sight in the backyard.

Regina had clearly marked the territories in which the two teams would reside, with a third territory in the middle, Belle assumed that was no-mans land.  
"I...need to use the bathroom..." she spoke up and backed away slowly.  
"Okay, hurry back though!" Emma called.

"Henry?" Belle knocked the child's door.  
"Come in!" Belle opened the door to find the young boy lying on his bead playing what she assumed was this grand theft auto people kept talking about.  
"I need a favour." She whispered.

"What?"  
"A special mission for you."  
"A mission?! What is it!?" The boy replied, clearly excited

"When the time is right, I need you to stop this war that's about to happen in your backyard."  
"I know just the thing to do, we need a codeword though."  
"A codeword?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, so I know when to intervene!"

"Okay, any ideas?"  
"Frozen!"  
"Why frozen?" Belle asked  
"No reason." Henry smirked

"Where is your team mate?" Regina demanded, shooting a glare towards Ruby.  
"I'm here!" Belle called happily  
"Perfect." Regina checked her watch "Join Ruby at your base." Belle complied.

Once the two couples were in place. Regina smirked and simply stated "Begin!"

It was literally like a war film

Belle was hiding behind the tree, she could clearly see Emma doing a similar thing.  
Ruby and Regina had taken on battle towards each other, the snow flying in every direction. Emma sent a sympathetic shrug towards Belle.  
This had been going on for an hour it was a miracle there was any snow left. Belle felt the walkie talkie in her coat pocket, Henry had reassured her that when this needed to end he would be ready. All she had to do was say "Code Frozen" Into the walkie talkie and he would handle the rest. Belle sighed, seeing no other way out of this, she pulled the small object, clicked the receiver and whispered those two words into the microphone. She was sure Emma had seen her but paid no attention to it.

She had no idea what she was expecting. But It certainly wasn't to see Henry walk to the porch. Start screaming obscenities and then proceed to run into the house, causing an absolutely livid Regina to chase after him.  
Ruby began to cheer, announcing that because Regina left the backyard, herself and Belle had won. Emma simply laughed when Regina returned in time to hear the declaration and pulled the older woman in a deep hug whispering reassuring words about how it wasn't always important to win.  
Belle however, had other plans. Laughing she ran towards Ruby who opened her arms up to catch the smaller girl. Belle jumped into the other girls arms, sending them rolling in the snow.  
When they finally stopped rolling Belle was on top of Ruby.  
"I love you, you know that?" Belle asked quietly.  
"Yeah I do, did you know I love you to?" Ruby asked with a timid smile.  
"I do now." Belle replied, she kissed a flake of snow that had landed on Ruby's nose causing the older girl to chuckle and bring Belle in for a real kiss.  
A loud cough interrupted them. The two girls turned their heads to see Regina stood above them.  
"Henry, Emma...and myself would like to know if you two would like to come in for hot chocolate?" Regina mumbled the last part.

Ruby and Belle stared at each other for a moment before nodding their replies.  
"Excellent, do come in, it's getting cold. Oh and be sure to shake that snow off before you come in." Regina even gave them a smile before walking away.  
Belle slowly sat up so she was sat part way on Ruby's stomach.  
"Are we friends with the mayor?" She asked, a tinge of worry in her voice. Ruby nodded.  
"I may owe you that $20 as well..." Ruby gulped.

_(A/N): Thanks for the reviews guys! For better updates, check in with my tumblr: Thirteen94  
See you guys tomorrow!_


	3. Hot Chocolate

_(A/N): First things first, there is no curse, In this, Regina never imprisoned Belle. It's a simple story _

"So Regina, when did you become such a fan of the festive season?" Ruby asked as she leant against the counter of the kitchen.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina turned from the mugs of hot chocolate to shoot Ruby a mischievous smirk.  
"Whatever you say" Ruby laughed and moved from the kitchen to the living room where she found Emma, Belle and Henry all sat in a circle on the floor playing some sort of card game.  
"Ruby! Help..." Belle frowned, Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on the girls face. Shaking her head Ruby moved to sit behind Belle, her head resting on Belle's shoulders.  
A few minutes later Regina walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolates. The speed in which Emma threw her cards across the room, leapt to her feet and grabbed one of the drinks was impressive. Regina said nothing, not that she had to. Emma smiled kindly and kissed the mayor to show her thanks.

Once everybody was sat comfortable with their drinks any prior tensions had faded.  
"How can you not like Greys anatomy?" Emma asked shocked

"Aside from the fact that as soon as you get emotionally invested in a character the writer kills them in the most horrible way possible?" Ruby replied smoothly  
Silence filled the room  
"Okay, good point." Emma nodded

"So, how did you two end up getting together in the end anyway?" Emma asked leaning forward  
"Well..." Belle began.  
"Belle had just moved here, and she'd discovered the wonder of ice tea. After a while we started talking, became friends. Then she got the librarian job. I'd go over most nights to help out and we'd end up sitting around and Belle would read to me..." Ruby trailed off. Regina and Emma raised their eyebrows expectantly.  
"Ruby gets embarrassed about this part..." Belle filled in. "One night I was reading her the perks of being a wallflower, Ruby was sat next to me." She looked over her shoulder to Ruby "You'd had a really long day hadn't you?" She felt the timid nod from her girlfriend. "And so she dozed off, not that I noticed, It's a good book." Ruby made a sound and hid her face. "She woke up just as I got to the most famous quote. `And in this moment, I swear we were infinite` and then she kissed me."  
Emma's mouth formed an "O" shape, Regina looked like she was going to laugh  
Ruby lifted her head long enough to say "I was half asleep okay!" before hiding again. Belle reached up to ruffle the girls hair and took another drink from her cocoa.  
"Anyway, when she realised what she did, she left. And practically disappeared for two weeks, said she had the flu or something-"  
"THAT'S WHY YOU WERE `ILL`?!" Emma leapt from her seat, almost throwing Regina from the sofa in the process.  
"...Anyway..." Belle tried to continue, Emma mouthed a silent apology to her and to Regina, who seemed torn between looking pissed and deeply amused. "I finally tracked her down. Told her how I felt, and kissed her again." Belle finished with a grin.  
"That's so cute" Regina said before cupping a hand to her mouth  
"Cute? C-U-T-E? Madame Mayor, I do believe you've gone soft." Emma winked.  
"Oh you know that's not true." Regina replied huskily.  
"Wooaahhh ten year old present here!" Henry chimed in.  
"Sorry kid, forgot you were there..." Emma mumbled.  
"Ruby, you can come out now." Belle turned to face her girlfriend causing her to be sat in her lap

"Noooo" came the mumbled reply, Ruby was hiding in the crook of Belle's neck

"Please babe?" More mumbles "Please?" Belle pouted. Ruby stayed silent for a moment.  
"I know you're pouting. I can feel it." Ruby sighed as she moved her face away from Belle's neck. "It's like you're magic or something..."  
"I think the exact same thing about you." Belle smiled and caught Ruby's lips in a short yet sweet kiss.  
"PG-13 guys, seriously." Henry sighed again.  
The rest of the night passed with relative ease, Emma refused to allow any games to be played in fear of it becoming a much more escalated version of the snowball fight just hours prior, so they settled for watching a couple of movies together, It was when Belle began to drift off to sleep that they called it a night.  
However, by the time they were ready to leave the poor girl was dead to the world, nothing would wake her up. Ruby just laughed as she wrapped Belle up as warmly as she could before asking Emma to help lift her onto her back.  
"So your next meal at the diner is totally on me guys." Ruby smiled warmly

"Thanks Ruby, It was nice to hang out with you both today." Emma replied with a sleepy grin.  
"I agree, It's been a pleasure."  
"So we'll catch up soon?" Ruby asked

"Sounds like a plan!" Emma laughed  
"Awesome, I'll see you both around." Ruby smiled and turned to leave, a sleeping Belle clinging firmly to her back.  
Emma closed the door and began to follow Regina up the stairs to the bedroom.  
"You really did enjoy yourself today didn't you?" Emma asked.

"I did"  
"You like them! You like having friends! You have gone soft!" Emma laughed triumphantly

"Miss Swan, do I have to spank you?" Regina winked  
"MOOOOM" Came Henry's horrified yell

Meanwhile Ruby was humming to herself as she walked through the streets of Storybrooke. She felt Belle cling tighter to her causing a smile to break.  
"I love you." Ruby whispered and continued walking.

_(A/N) Thanks for reading! _


	4. Books

_(A/N) This chapter contains spoilers for the Hunger Games series, so if you plan on reading those books and don't want to know the last few lines of the book, don't read this chapter okay? If you haven't read those books. WHY NOT?!  
Sorry... Anyway, enjoy and leave feedback!_

Day 4- Books

Ruby closed the door of the library behind her and shook the snow from her hair.  
"Belle?" She called out, placing her scarf and coat on the hook next to her. "Belle where are you?"

At hearing no reply Ruby began to explore the library, she checked every aisle to no avail. When she was about to reach the last aisle, Ruby tried calling Belle again, only to have a figure tackle into her  
"OMGRUBYYOUNEEDTOREADTHISBOOK " Belle yelled over Ruby's scream  
"Oh my god Belle! Calm down!" Ruby screamed as she leant against the bookshelves to steady them both.  
"Sorry..." Belle chuckled as she ducked her head for a moment.  
"Don't I get a hello kiss?" Ruby asked as she gently cupped Belle's chin and coaxed her into lifting her head up. Belle happily complied. "So tell me about this book.." Ruby whispered as she rested her forehead against Belle's, she saw the look in Belle's eyes, the look where it was clear she had been reading for a few hours straight, the sparkle that was there, Ruby knew that sparkle. Belle had invested emotionally into this book.  
"It's called the Hunger Games, there are three of them." Belle whispered back.  
"I know those books, I've seen the first movie and read the second book." Ruby replied with a smirk  
"Can I read you the third one then? I just finished the second book."  
"Go on then." Ruby smile only grew when Belle gave her a child like grin and grabbed her hand, leading Ruby to their spot.  
A few weeks ago they had made Emma help them move some sofas into the library so people could read in comfort. By people, they meant themselves.  
Belle sat on the far end of the sofa, Ruby however insisted on lying on the sofa with her head in Belle's lap.  
"You ready?" Belle asked. Ruby snuggled into Belle's lap and hummed happily.  
"I stare down at my shoes..." Belle began to read. Ruby seldom reads a book of her own accord, that all changed since meeting Belle. She just had a way with words, the way she used her voice to emphasise or de-emphasise everything- It was mesmerising. And also one of Ruby's favourite things about the girl.  
Her favourite thing about Belle, was the attachment she felt when she had read a particularly good book.  
Ruby remembered the day when Belle finished the Harry Potter series.

_Ruby had worked insanely late at the diner, she threw her coat over the hook and walked into the living room. That was where she found Belle sat in front of the fire, tears glistening on her eyelashes. She was clutching the final Harry Potter book to her chest. Ruby didn't need to ask, she just knew. Ruby knew that whenever you read a book, you see yourself in those characters, you feel for those characters. You draw meanings and dreams from those books. An entire world made up of ink on paper and just like that It was over. Ruby walked into the kitchen, made two cups of coffee and brought them into the living room. She knelt beside Belle and gently pulled the book from her grip and handed her the coffee. Ruby then sat beside Belle and pulled the blanket from the sofa around them.  
She had a sore back the next day from them both falling asleep_

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked snapping Ruby from her memories.  
"The book?" Ruby tried to lie.

"Don't think so." Belle smirked, she took Ruby's hand and began to play with her fingers. That was when Ruby saw it, tears.  
"What happened?" Ruby asked. Belle just shook her head. Ruby guessed something had happened inside the book.  
"What were you thinking about?" Belle asked again.

"How much books mean to you and how I think it's the greatest thing ever." Ruby shrugged. Belle stared at her for a moment before blushing deeply and then leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Ruby's lips.  
"Carry on reading." Ruby urged.  
"Out loud or..."  
"Out loud. I love listening to your voice." Ruby confessed. Belle just smiled and continued to read.  
That was how they stayed. Ruby wasn't paying any attention what so ever, she had since moved so she could hear the heartbeat of the girl she loved, their hands stayed intertwined, whenever Belle paused in her reading, Ruby knew that meant she needed the page turned, she was happy to comply.

It was only when Belle reached the last few lines of the book did Ruby have her full attention.

"The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that." Belle spoke softly. She sounded like she was going to cry. Ruby looked up to her with expectant eyes. "So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"" Belle tears her eyes away from the book and speaks the last line whilst staring into Ruby's eyes. "I tell him, "Real""

They stare at each other for several minutes. Ruby silently takes the book from Belle's hand. Belle grabs Ruby's hand so the book crashes to the floor, neither girl pays attention to it.  
Belle speaks again, a slightly stronger tone in her voice.  
"Real or not real?" She asks.  
"Real." Ruby replies, voice equally as strong.

Belle doesn't even have a chance to reply before Ruby's lips are crashing against her own hungrily.


	5. Ice Skating

Day 5- Ice Skating

"I don't wannnnaaa" Ruby whined as Belle dragged her by the arm into the ice rink  
"Come one Ruby, It'll be fun!" Belle replied encouragingly  
"It'll hurt more like." Ruby shot back. Belle stopped pulling and turned to face her girlfriend  
"You've never done it before have you?" Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." Belle smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Besides, Regina booked the entire building out just for the four of us. May as well make the most out of it right?"  
"They aren't going to be skating with us are they?" Ruby mumbled. "Not that I don't love hanging out with them! I just... It'd be more romantic just the two of us..." She added quickly after noticing the look Belle gave her  
"No need to be concerned Ruby. There are two Ice rinks for us to use." a voice spoke calmly from behind. Ruby gave a sharp yelp and span around to find Regina and Emma arm in arm.  
"I-" Ruby began to speak.  
"If you're going to apologise, don't worry about it, we have a rink each and there is plenty of time for us to all skate together later on in the evening." Regina smiled happily. As they all walked into the building Ruby thanked the gods that somehow Emma dating Regina had caused the Mayor to become a much happier person.

"Oh god Ruby are you okay?!" Belle asked as she skated towards her fallen girlfriend.  
"I'm fine. Totally fine." Ruby lied as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Come on, I'll help." Belle held out her hands which Ruby happily took, Belle moved slowly at first but began to pick up speed as Ruby became more confident.  
Within the hour Ruby was skating like a pro.  
That was when the lights went off.

Belle stopped in her tracks causing Ruby to slam into her.

"Miss Lucas, don't say I never do anything for you." Came a familiar voice through a microphone.  
"What? What's going on?" Belle asked confused.

Soft yellow lights turned on around the outside of the rink, that was when she noticed the disco ball, the light bounced off of the ball causing it to look like Ruby and Belle were surrounded by a million candles.

Then the music started.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years__  
__There was only you and me__  
__We were young and wild and free__  
__Now nothing can take you away from me_

"May I have this dance?" Ruby held out her hand. Belle nodded, dumbstruck and took her hand. Ruby led her around the ice rink, leading the dance. They moved seamlessly

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

"Did you plan this?" Belle asked softly

"Ssh." Ruby hushed her "Don't talk." She pulled Belle closer to her body as they continued to skate. Belle nodded and closed her eyes, she let Ruby lead, putting her trust into the older girl

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way _

Belle felt the top of her head getting damp. She frowned. Was Ruby crying? Why was Ruby crying. She began to feel uneasy, was this the most romantic break up ever?  
No, not possible, Belle couldn't think of another reason as to why the girl she loved was crying.  
The lyrics of the song playing through the room was emotional sure, so that was probably it.  
Belle soon realised she was crying herself.  
She didn't know this song. Ruby must have chosen it.

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you _

Ruby began to move slower now, Belle looked up to see them going towards the centre of the rink, underneath the disco ball.

They stopped when they reached it. Ruby took a step back, not once letting go of Belle's hands as the final verse played out, Belle could see the tears clearly on her cheeks.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven_

Silence.  
"Ruby..." Belle began as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"No. Let me speak." Ruby replied quickly. Belle nodded in response. Ruby took a long albeit shaky breath.  
"Bell." She began. "Since the day we met. I knew I wanted to be with you. It's always been you. Nobody else has or could ever make me feel what you make me feel. Being with you, It's what heaven must feel like. You've made me a better person and you have made my life worth living." Ruby paused for a moment to control her breathing. Belle had finally caught on to what was happening and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
"Don't cry... If you cry I'm going to start sobbing." Ruby chuckled through her own tears. Belle managed a small laugh.  
"Anyway. What I'm trying to get to is, you make me happy and I know I make you happy to. I've loved you since the day we met, and that love only increases with each passing day." She moved so she was kneeling down on one knee.  
"So, Belle French." She pulled out a velvet red box. "Will you do me the highest honour of being my wife?" She opened the box to reveal a small ring, a single set diamond in the centre.  
Belle dropped down to her knees so they were eye level.  
"Yes. Yes. A million times yes." She leapt into Ruby's arms and held on as if her life depended on it. When they finally broke free, Ruby slipped the ring onto Belle's finger, Belle stared at it for a moment before pulling Ruby In for a deep kiss.  
"I love you. I will love you till the end of time." Belle whispered against Ruby's lips. She felt Ruby's smile deepen as did the kiss.

Emma and Regina had been stood at the side for the entire time, both crying and filming the event (At Ruby's request)  
They left the ice rink. There would be time to talk about tonight another day.

_(A/N) I hope you guys enjoyed it! This wasn't how I intended this chapter to go at all, but It felt right so there we go!  
Leave feedback and anything you might want to see In the future, there's a long way to go yet!  
_


	6. Big Jackets

_(A/N) Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, as always they mean a lot to me! But guys who are guests, I want to be able to speak to you properly :(  
Also, a huge favour to ask you guys, Anybody want to help with a cover picture? _

Day 6- Parkas/Big Jackets

"'Gina, you can't make Henry go out like that. He can't even move his arms!" Emma spoke angrily gesturing to the ten year old stood between them. He was wearing a giant blue jacket combined with ear muffs, hat and scarf. Emma wasn't joking when she said he couldn't move. As the two women argued over his attire he had to turn with his legs to see each parent.

"I don't want him to catch a cold Emma." Regina replied sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"We're going to Granny's for lunch. Not to the bloody Artic!" Emma replied

"Tough, It's cold and I am not letting our son get sick." Emma couldn't help but smile at Regina referring to Henry as their son.  
"Fine.." she relented reaching for her red leather jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Regina asked. Emma paused in the middle of sliding her arm through the jacket.

"...Erm..Putting my jacket on?" she asked.

"Wrong, You're putting the wrong jacket on." Regina strode past her and pulled a deep red jacket matching the style of Henry's and handed it to her. "Don't even think about saying no. You know what happens when you say no." Regina added sternly and strode towards the front door. Emma shared a look with Henry as she put the coat on. Like Henry she could hardly move.

"We better let your Mom handle crossing the roads kid..." She sighed and followed Regina out of the house.

When they entered the diner twenty minutes later, both Emma and Henry were covered in snow.  
"What the hell happened to you two?" Ruby asked as she approached them to take their orders.  
Emma couldn't reply as she was currently stuck in her coat so Regina decided to answer for them.

"Miss Swan here decided to fall over and take Henry with her." Regina sighed irritably  
"Lies! She gave us coats made by the Devil! We couldn't even turn our heads!" Emma shot back with a glare.  
"Emma fell over... So I tried to help, but I fell to...Neither of us could move our arms enough to get back up.. Mom wouldn't help In case she fell to.." Henry whispered in Ruby's direction which was rewarded with a hearty laugh from the waitress.

"Those coats are made by the Devil.." Ruby agreed.  
"How do you-" Emma began, Ruby cut her off by pointing at the coat hook. A replica of the coat Emma had thrown off hung there proudly.  
"Belle didn't want me to get sick." Ruby shrugged.

"Ah speaking of, where is she?" Regina asked

"At the library, she should be here soon for lunch though."  
"How was she after last night?" Emma asked.  
"Emotional...`Clingy`" Ruby raised her eyebrows. Regina shot a small glare.  
"Did you tell her how you planned it?" Regina asked

"Nah, we were to tired after last night-" Regina slapped her in the arm. "Not in that way! Ice skating hurts okay? But seriously, I was going to tell her over lunch." Ruby shrugged.

"Awesome, we can show her the film of it then!" Emma replied. Ruby laughed and took their lunch orders, as it was being made she spotted Belle appear and sit beside them in the spacious booth.

Ruby returned a few minutes later carrying everybody's lunch, aside from them the diner was empty so she took a seat next to Belle and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
"How's the library?"  
"Quiet." Belle sighed  
"Like you're complaining, how many books have you read so far?"  
"...Three.." Ruby laughed and shook her head.  
The group ate their lunch in relative silence, once finished Belle was the first to break the silence.  
"How did you organise it then?"  
"The proposal?" Ruby asked

"duh.."  
"Well... Basically, I pitched the idea to Regina here who pulled a few strings, Emma helped me choose a ring. Henry actually taught me how to skate." She leant over the table to ruffle his hair for good measure. "It was simply a case of making It not obvious what was going on, it took us what, two days to pull it all together?"  
"That's...impulsive.." Belle mumbled.  
"Impulsive gestures are generally more romantic than the heavily planned out ones babe." Ruby winked and gave Belle another kiss.  
"Can't argue with that." Belle replied with a smile.

"Mom and Emma were crying when they got home last night you know." Henry piped up.  
"What. Regina Mills. The Regina Mills. Crying? Over a marriage proposal. My you have gone soft."  
"It was romantic Ruby, excuse me for having emotions."  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ruby laughed as she snuggled into Belle's side.  
"We have it filmed as well like you asked." Emma added. Belle shot up  
"You asked them to film it?"  
"Of course, I want to remember that night for the rest of my life." Ruby mumbled happily. Belle chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"It's snowing again!" Henry yelled

"It's winter kid. It snows a lot." Regina kicked Emma in the shins for this remark.

"Can we go sledging?" he asked  
"Sure kid." Emma smiled.  
"Mom?" He turned to Regina  
"Why not, It could be fun, it could be a disaster" Regina replied

"Ruby, Belle. Do you two want to come as well?" Henry asked with puppy eyes. The two women shared a look and looked to Emma and Regina, both seemingly urging them to say yes.  
"Sure Henry, Why not." Ruby smiled  
"Yeah I'd love to." Belle added

"Awesome! This is the best Christmas vacation ever!"

The four women glanced at each other, each with a matching smile.

"There is no way I'm wearing the devil jacket though." Emma spoke quickly

"Yeah same, sorry Belle." Ruby added as she ducked her head.

The spent the next twenty minutes being told off by their girlfriend and fiancé about the importance of wrapping up warm for the winter.


	7. Sledding

_(A/N) I'm so sorry this is a day late, I'll give you guys a bonus chapter after day 8 to make up for it! ;)  
Also: Guest who writes in capitols, my Tumblr Is Thirteen94, I don't really write that much but there is something in the Red Beauty tag if you look hard enough!_

Day 7- Sledding

"Come on Mom!" Henry called from the top of the hill, Emma, Ruby and Belle close at his hells. Regina however was taking her sweet time making sure she didn't fall over, they'd managed to find two sleds on short notice, both borrowed from August.

"It's cold." Belle complained

"It's cuddling weather!" Ruby replied happily as she wrapped her arms around Belle's waist pulling her in close.  
"Can't argue with that" Belle mumbled happily

"Honestly, did you all have to run up the hill so fast?" Regina said as she reached the group.  
"Glad you could make it." Emma winked. "Kid, you want to go first?" Henry didn't even bother to reply, he practically through himself down the hill causing Regina to somewhat scream in alarm, soothed by Emma she calmed down. When Henry reached the bottom he tried to turn sharply but ended up rolling through the snow.  
"Ruby, you're up!" Emma yelled and threw the spare sled at the couple.  
"You got it." She picked up the sled and began to walk towards where Henry had taken off, she was stopped by a tug on her hand.  
"Be careful." Belle spoke sternly. Ruby simple smiled and pecked her on the lips.  
"Always am!" She jumped on the sled and followed Henry's style of going as fast as humanly possible and then launching herself off of the plastic when reaching the bottom.

"THAT ISN'T CAREFUL!" Belle screamed.

"It's fun though!" Ruby called back with a pout. She turned to Henry, "I'm right aren't I?"  
"For sure aunt Ruby." Henry agreed and began to walk back up the hill. Ruby stayed crouched in the snow repeating Henry's words in her mind.  
"Aunt Ruby?" She repeated. "Woah.."  
"Ruby! What are you doing? Get your ass back up here!" Emma yelled.  
"Coming!" Ruby grabbed the sled and ran back up the hill, not paying attention to the laughs whenever she slipped.

"Your go Emma." Henry grinned as he handed the blonde his sled.  
"I'm not even going to bother telling you to be careful, I know you won't listen." Regina mumbled.  
"Aw don't be like that." Emma kissed Regina on the cheek. "If it helps I won't bother doing a backfilp."  
"WHAT"  
"I'm kidding!" Emma dropped the sled and held up her hands in surrender "I was going to copy Ruby and Henry..."  
"Oh." Regina said simply, calming down a noticeable amount. "Well, that's fine." She nodded. Emma grinned and ran past Ruby as she was just reaching the top of the slope. She quickly found warmth in Belle's arms.  
"You're covered in snow." Belle spoke quietly.  
"Yeah but you're warm." Ruby agreed. Belle hummed in agreement as they stood hugging each other.  
"Henry called me aunt Ruby..." Ruby said finally.  
"Really?" Belle moved back from the hug to see Ruby better, earning a low whine from said girl. "That's cute."  
"Cute? Is that it?"  
"Are you freaking out?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Little bit, yeah." Ruby sighed.  
"You're being ridiculous, it means nothing."  
"What if Regina kills us?" Ruby whined

"For what?" Came a new voice to the conversation.

Both Ruby and Belle jumped a mile. Both girls suddenly focussed on the shivering mayor.  
"Erm... Kill us...for making you go on the sled next?" Belle asked. Ruby nodded.  
"I am not going on that...thing" Regina spat

"Mooom" Henry cried. "Please." He pouted.  
It took a while. But with both Henry and Emma using puppy dog eyes and whining Regina finally relented, on the condition that Emma stand at the bottom so she wouldn't crash into the snow.

Emma placed herself at the bottom of the slop, stood ready to catch her girlfriend should she need to.  
Regina slowly sat in the child sized sled, this in itself was an amusing sight. Ruby sneakily took a photo of the occasion. Then switched to video.  
"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Come on, like you can't see this ending any other way.." Ruby replied, her eyes fixed on the scene in front of them.

"I'm really not sure about this Emma!" Regina called. Before Emma could reply. Henry was there.  
"No turning back." He pushed his mom, giving her enough momentum to send her down the slope "Yippee kay aye!" He yelled

Regina's scream echoed through Storybrooke. Ruby was laughing so much she could barely hold her phone straight. Belle looked horrified.  
Regina sped down the mountain at an insane speed, as she got closer to Emma, the blonde got herself ready.  
Until she felt her feet slipping on the now icey floor. Regina was within feet of her when Emma fell flat on her face. Watching Emma trying to get up was like watching Bambi on ice. Regina turned the sled sharply to the left to avoid injuring her girlfriend sending her flying and rolling through the snow.  
When she eventually stopped she was lying on her back next to Emma, who had decided it was safer to stay lying on her stomach.

"So much for protecting me Miss Swan." Regina growled.  
Henry, Belle and Ruby had ran down the hill and was now stood above the couple.  
"Hey! Snow angels! Great idea mom!" Henry grinned


	8. Snow Angels

_(A/N) Hey guys! So, a bonus chapter next, what do you want to see? Wedding planning? Henry pulling some kind of mischief while he's ill? Something Swan Queen? Let me know!_

Day 8- Snow Angels

Regina and Emma sat up, Regina leaning against Emma for warmth who wrapped an arm around her. They watched as Henry, Ruby and Belle made angels in the snow.

"Henry called Ruby `Aunt Ruby`" Emma mumbled.  
"Mhm I know." Regina replied.

"And It doesn't bother you?" Emma asked.

"Why would it? Believe it or not Emma I've actually really enjoyed being in their company." Regina paused and moved her head to look to Emma "Does it bother you?"  
"Not at all, I just wanted to see if you were okay with it." Emma replied

"I think it's sweet." Regina mumbled. Emma just smiled and pressed a kiss on Regina's head.

"Henry, that's an awesome snow angel!" Belle laughed as Ruby threw snow everywhere, they were shamelessly feeling like children now.  
"Thank's Aunt Belle!" Belle beamed in response, she glanced over to Emma and Regina who were sat in the snow watching the scene unfold, Henry had said the statement loud enough for them to hear and they looked nothing but happy, so Ruby had been overreacting

"Belle! Come and make some snow angels with me!" Ruby called, stretching out her arms as she lay in the thick snow. Belle laughed and complied, taking Ruby's hands, only to be pulled on top of said girl.  
"Erm, Ruby, I don't think this is how we make snow angels..." Belle whispered.  
"I do things my own way." Ruby replied huskily.  
"PG-13!" they heard Emma yell from the distance.

"I can deal with that." Ruby added with a smirk and pulled Belle in for a kiss, Belle moved their arms so they were stretched out away from the body, both girls fought for dominance. It was only when Ruby- Who was now on top, felt a firm tap on her shoulder did she break away from Belle, who was left breathing heavily in the snow.  
"You call that PG-13?!" Emma asked.  
"Sorry..." Ruby replied sheepishly she got to her feet and pulled Belle with her. As Belle moved to walk towards where Henry and Regina were sitting she heard Ruby cheer, turning around she saw what looked like a perfect snow angel in the ground

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SO!" Ruby laughed and ran towards them, kicking snow in everybody's face in the process.

"Ruby, I'm proud that you managed to make a snow angel, but please calm down." Regina sighed.  
"It's getting late. And I'm getting cold..." Emma began

"That's why you should have worn the coat I gave you." Regina jumped in

"We're not getting into the devil coat debate again babe." Emma replied quickly. "I was going to say we should call it a day now?"

"Aww Emma, do we have to?" Henry asked, which he followed through with a sneeze.  
"Yes kid, we have to, looks like you've got a cold coming. Which proves the coats are useless." She shot a look towards Regina.  
"Aww.." Henry looked crestfallen, Emma and Regina shared a look before looking towards Ruby and Belle  
"How about this Henry." Ruby began as she crouched beside the boy "You go home, get better, then in a few days, we'll make a snowman yeah?"  
"Really?" Henry asked, brightening considerably  
"For sure, we'll make a snowman family if you want!"  
"That's awesome!" Henry jumped into Ruby's arms. "Thanks aunt Ruby!"  
"Anytime kid." Ruby replied as she patted his back awkwardly.  
"Come on then Henry let's go." Emma called.  
"Okay! Bye aunt Ruby, bye aunt Belle!" He waved as he walked off

"Bye Henry!" The two women called back  
"Bye `Aunt` Ruby, bye `Aunt Belle`" Regina called to the girls, a loud laugh following it.  
The girls were left alone in the snow.  
"Good day." Ruby nodded to herself.

"Every day with you is a good day." Belle replied.  
"Aww look at you being all romantic." Ruby replied as she kissed Bellle's nose "Come on, It's starting to snow and I'm really feeling a book by the fireplace." Ruby added, giving a shiver for good measure.  
"Come on then." Belle held out her hand for Ruby to take, as they walked through the dark streets of Storybrooke


	9. Fireplace and Candles

Day 9- Fireplace and Candles

"This is much better." Ruby let out a sigh of content as she hugged closer the Belle, the gentle light from the fire served as their only light in the apartment.  
"Agreed." Belle mumbled  
"Want to talk wedding?" Ruby asked

"Mm sounds good." Belle agreed  
"When was you thinking? Because honestly, I can't wait."  
"So you want to have it as soon as possible?" Belle asked  
"It seems like the perfect time don't you think?" Ruby replied.

"I can't argue with that." Belle nodded as she leant back into Ruby "How soon?"  
"Well, Christmas is a month away... How about a new year wedding?"  
"Explain..." Belle spoke slowly  
"Well... Let me set the scene." She pushed Belle off of her "It's December 31st, nearly midnight. We're outside, lights in the square, as the vicar says you may now kiss the bride, the clock strikes midnight. We start our year together!" Ruby acted out dramatically, complete with arm gestures

"That sounds beautiful, but what about everybody else?"  
"What do you mean." Ruby frowned lowering her arms  
"Well, it's common courtesy to kiss somebody at midnight, If it's our wedding how can they?"  
"Easy. They do it anyway!" Ruby laughed

"Okay, I like this plan." Belle nodded to herself. "Bridesmaids?"  
"I was thinking Emma for my best man, or bridesmaid. Whichever works for her." Ruby shrugged

"Can I ask Regina then?"  
"Sure." Ruby paused for a moment. "We don't have any other friends do we?"  
"There is Mary, but we haven't seen her for ages..."  
"We'll still find something for her to do though!"

"Of course." Belle paused. "Hey Ruby..."  
"Yeah...?" Their eyes locked.  
"Can we have Henry be the ring bearer?" Belle asked sheepishly. Ruby's grin just smiled, she leant forward and caught Belle's lips in a sweet kiss.  
"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"You seem excited." Belle smirked  
"Excited! I can't wait! I'm talking about my wedding to the girl I love! What isn't there to be excited about?!" Ruby jumped up.  
"Down girl." Belle chastised gently. "This isn't relaxing."  
"But I'm excited..."  
"No, come on. I think the bath is ready."  
"Oooh bubble bath?" Ruby winked

"Just the way my girl likes it." Belle replied over her shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom. Ruby was soon hot on her heels.  
When she entered the bathroom she was met with quite a sight. Candles lined every available surface, the bath full with steaming water and bubbles. In the centre of the room, a half naked Belle- Who had her back to Ruby. She followed every movement Belle made with her eyes, trailing down from her bare back down to her-  
"Hey, eyes are up here." Belle's voice filled the room, Ruby's eyes shot up to be met with a sly smile. Ruby smiled back and watched Belle get into the bathtub. When Belle shot her a look, Ruby knew she was wearing far to many clothes and quickly stripped off and hopped into the tub, leaning back into Belle.  
They stayed silent, the only sound was of Belle gathering bubbles and placing them on Ruby's head and moulding them to resemble what she decided was a hat. She leant back in the bathtub and admired her handy work.  
Until Ruby shook her head like a dog, covering her in suds. Ruby followed this by turning around in the bathtub so they were face to face, sending the water to crash dangerously close to the ledge of the tub.  
"I've said it before, and I'll continue to say it till the end of time. I love you Belle French."  
Belle beamed  
"I love you to Ruby Lucas." She replied. Ruby surged forward taking Belle's lips in her own. Both became oblivious to the water that was now cascading over the edge of the tub, soaking the floor. Belle flipped Ruby over and deepened the kiss.  
It was only when Ruby came surging forward did the kiss stop.  
"Holy shit. Heated make out sessions in the bath tub is a good way of somebody drowning." She gasped.  
"Oh god are you okay?" Belle asked, concern lacing her features.  
"Totally fine. Just freaked out." Ruby laughed. Belle pulled her into a deep hug  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"I regret nothing, neither should you." Ruby replied with a chuckle

"Looks like we better clean this mess up..." Belle sighed looking over the bathtub to see almost the entire contents on the floor.  
"Yeah..." Ruby agreed.  
"Tomorrow we'll stop by Regina's office and ask them about the wedding okay?"  
"Okay." Ruby grinned and stole another kiss before climbing out of the tub.


End file.
